Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5
Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5, или THPS5, десятая игра в серии Tony Hawk’s. Будет выпущена 29 сентября 2015 для PlayStation 4 и Xbox One, а также 10 ноября 2015 на PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360. Игра разработана компанией Robomodo, и издана компанией Activision. Из названия понятно, что игра возвращает к основной серии игр. Особенности THPS5 is made using the same engine as THPSHD, Unreal Engine 3, hence derived most of the controversial contents including physics, animations and bail fadeouts. The gameplay itself became faster. It is confirmed that the game will include powerups and shooting projectiles. An obvious upgrade is multiplayer mode, that follows modern standards. Pre-release events In November 2014 Tony Hawk revealed that there is another title in works to be released in 2015 on PS4. On April 9th Tony Hawk's caterer uploaded a photo on Instagram, leaking the Tony Hawk 5 logo. Activision spokesman had to confirm that this is the working title for the upcoming game. Game Informer Reveal In a May 5th, 2015 article, Game Informer revealed that Activision and Robomodo were indeed working on Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5, an official successor to the original Tony Hawk's Pro Skater series. The game is slated to release on Xbox One and Playstation 4 later this year. PS3 and Xbox 360 versions are scheduled to arrive soon after. The name suggests a return to the roots of the original series, the last title of which was Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4. The series took a pronounced turn with the release of Tony Hawk's Underground and subsequent titles. The game will couple the tight mechanics of the original series with a variety of new ideas, including the addition of powerups and projectiles. The game will feature a new set of levels, each sporting a set of missions to be completed by the player to unlock new characters and items, like in the original series. The game was also announced to have an online mode. Players can expect to play competitive and cooperative with friends online. Character development will be seamlessly integrated between online and offline modes. It was later revealed that the last-gen versions will only be available to the UK game retailer GAME. E3 2015 At the demo for THPS5, we were shown some of the new ways the game is changing, for the better. Players can now push off with their feet, allowing them to slowly coast around areas, instead of trying to jump around or use other weird mechanisms to maintain speed. Secondly, normal grinding has been replaced with a new Slam feature. This ability has you dropping to the ground quickly, and if there is a pole or other grindable object beneath you, your character will grind on it. Another new feature is the dedicated online. When loading up the game, you are placed in a world with other skaters, whom you can ignore if you wish, or play missions and compete in events with them at any time. Along with this, Create A Park mode returns with all new features so you can design and share creations with friends online. The king of the vert ramp returns in this revival of the blockbuster THPS skateboarding franchise. This game has been confirmed to be a return to console platforms, but exact release plans and gameplay details have yet to be revealed. Please check back for official info.E3 2015 Бонусы за предзаказ Gamestop's Totally Rad 80s Pack *Скин 80s Tony Hawk *Доска 80s inspired Birdhouse *Антигравитационная доска Tony Hawk's Доска Best Buy's Eagle Shield *Доска Eagle Shield Board Доска Amazon's Hawk Skull *Доска Hawk Skull PlayStation 3/4 *Голова Sackboy *Голова Sweet Tooth *Голова Ratchet Игровые персонажи * Tony Hawk * Lizzie Armanto * Leticia Bufoni * Chris Cole * David Gonzalez * Riley Hawk * Aaron Homoki * Nyjah Huston * Andrew Reynolds * Ishod Wair Уровни * The Berrics * Bonfire Beach * School III * Mega Parks * Rooftops * The Bunker * Asteroid Belt * LEVEL Факты * Это первая игра в основной серии, разрабатываемая компанией Robomodo. См. также * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 Саундтрек Галерея THPS5_Prev1.jpg THPS5_Prev2.jpg THPS5_Prev3.jpg THPS5_Prev4.jpg THPS5_Prev5.jpg THPS5_Prev6.jpg THPS5_Prev7.jpg THPS5_Prev8.jpg THPS5_Prev9.jpg THPS5_Prev10.jpg THPS5_Prev11.jpg THPS5_Prev12.jpg THPS5_Prev13.jpg THPS5_Prev14.jpg THPS5_Prev15.jpg THPS5_Prev16.jpg THPS5_Prev17.jpg THPS5_Prev18.jpg Примечания Ссылки *Официальный промо сайт THPS5 *Trailer на YouTube *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 на Activision.com *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 на IGN *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 на GameSpot *Article на Polygon.com *Tony Hawk 5 leak reviewed на Polygon.com *THPS5 first look на Gameinformer Категория:Игры en:Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5